Goku Vs Superman Prefight Talk
by Shanethewritter
Summary: I like most love the Death Battle episode. But I felt the prefight should have been taken more seriously. In this one Goku issues a friendly challenge to the man of steel.


Goku Vs Superman Prefight Talk

It was a peaceful time in Metropolis. In a rare turn of events, no crime has been commited. Villains such as Lex Luthor and Darkseid have been either imprisoned or not been around for a while and not many disasters have occured to raise the annual insurance bills. So the city's most beloved citizen, Superman decides to take a leisurely flight all over. He makes a stop on top of the daily planet where he looks over his beloved city with as much awe as it's citizens have when gazing upon him. He's not alone however as a strange man in orange and blue flies by on a golden cloud. His hair was wild and untamed and he has a red staff attached to his back and he had a look on his face which seemed he was more like a child despite being an adult. Superman stared at this strange man with curiousity. _Who is this man? _he thought. "So you must be Superman." The man said in a voice that was a mix of both curious and confident. "I've heard a lot about you, but I wanted to see for myself." To which Superman smiled and said "That's what they call me, but I prefer Kal El myself. You wouldn't believe how many times I told them that this was not an S." He points down to the insignia upon his chest. The man smiled back and said. "Well I'm not the most educated man myself, but it does look like an S to me. What does it mean?" Superman seemed annoyed at first, but he noticed by the voice of the man that he honestly didn't know. He relented saying "Well on my world it's the symbol of my family, The House of El. They taken it from an older symbol which stood for hope. I would guess that yours means turtle by the Kanji, but I get the feeling it means more than that to you as well." The man laughed and said "Well ya, it's my teacher's symbol. It represents my martial arts school the Kame Sen-ryu. My name's Goku Son, but my world calls me Kakarot." The name Kakarot seemed to ring a bell within Superman's mind as if he heard it before. "You wouldn't perhaps be a Saiyan would you?" He asked in a more concerned tone. Goku noticing the tension in his voice nodded stating "Yes, but don't let that concern you. I am not like the others...at least in one way or another. I was raised human just like you. However my being here does tap into it a bit." Superman blinked confusedly. "What do you mean?" he asked, to which Goku responded "Like you, I have used my powers to help people rather than personal gain. However there is still that side of me that wants to seek out the strongest people I can, so I could fight them. When I came here I sensed an enourmous amount of power in this city. I know there are others in this city and it's surroundings that have, power, but none as powerful as you. I guess you can say I wish to fight you. I know that's something you never do, I can see it in your eyes you'd rather use your power for something better like helping others and I respect that, so I'll understand if you don't want to." Superman then thought for a moment. _Is this guy for real? He came all the way to this city just to get into a fight with me? It's strange, he doesn't seem to be capable of any malice at all, but why do I feel worried. _"Ok." Superman says. "But first some ground rules. Number one, we fight where no innocent people can get hurt." Goku smiled and nodded "Agreed" He says. "Number two, I want you to use all that you have against me, I don't want you to hold back for my sake." "Deal" they both say as they shook hands. Goku was about to leave but stopped midway to ask. "Could you do me a favor first?" Superman looked confused again and asked. "Sure what is it?" Goku then jumped off his cloud and stood on the top of the daily planet. "That cloud I was sitting on, could you stand on it?" he asked. Superman without a moments hesitation stood ontop of the cloud as if it was no problem. Goku stared at him for a moment and said. "You're a good man Kal El. Otherwise the Nimbus wouldn't let you stand on it. Now I know I'm gonna enjoy this fight."


End file.
